Cry in the dark
by Lechuza17
Summary: A small theater. In the northwest mansion of what would happen if the dipper got rid of the ghost, and that he would think peacefully for what he did. It is an alternative world thought by me. Along with other story that I like to do.


**You are not what you seem**

* * *

 **1) This is a only solitary or conversation from Pacifica. When she was alone in the room. in the form of theater.**

 **2) (I=imagination) (P=Pacifica) (D=Dipper)**

 **3) It's just a chapter. (this may change)**

 **4) The song i imagined in this scene is from Bioshock Infinite - Elisabeth's Theam.** **(The Extended Version)**

* * *

In a dark room in the middle of the room there is a wooden box covered with a tablecloth. On the left side is Pacifica. On the other side is the door to enter, the place disguised as a painting but in the lower part of the painting is broken.

In front of Pacifica is a group of paintings together but separated enough, that you can appreciate one of the other. In the hand of Pacifica is a Lantern that occupies the entire palm of his hand.

It can listen a quiet music but at that moment you hear sad together with the noise of the rain ringing on the ceiling.

Storyteller.

 _Pacifica feel sad because she betrays a person, she would not admit it openly. That began to please him. She is only quietly submerged in her thoughts and everything she did tonight._

 _Although the child Pines managed to get rid of the ghost that bewitched the mansion, to a followed the question. That it happening now._

P: (Pacifica turns on the flashlight) (Pacifica turns off the flashlight).

(The sound of a shoe is heard but Pacifica doesn´t turn the head).

P: (The flashlight turns on). (The flashlight goes out).

I: ¿So how about the night?

P: (Murmur). (The flashlight turns on). (The flashlight goes out).

I: (Walk to the box where she is). ¿Will you be here all night, alone?

P: You don't care. (The flashlight turns on). (The flashlight turns out).

I: I'm interested because I'll be here. Remember. I can't go anywhere without you. (Sits down next to the Pacifica).

P: (The flashlight turns on). (The flashlight turns out).

I: Stop being like this, remember that this is not the first time we feel this way.

P: (The flashlight turns on) (The flashlight turns out).

I: Stop being like this. (He said it stronger).

P: (The flashlight turns on) (The flashlight turns out).

I: (Exploits of anger). Stop being like this! And now stop, with that!

P: (The flashlight turns on). You said yourself. It's not the first time I feel like this. (she says sadly). I'm tired of this. (The flashlight turns out).

I: (Hassle tone). As you like.

P: (The flashlight turns on).

I: You know, You are the only one who is prevented from continuing.

P: I can´t understand why I should try, the only person who really cared about him really hates me more than before. (The flashlight turns out).

I: Again with the same, the only culprit is you. You could just tell him the truth and if you really hated yourself and your family. You would have let the ghost do what he wanted with all.

P: I think you're right. (The flashlight turns on). But still, I do not know why I follow. (The flashlight turns out).

I: as you like.

P: (The flashlight turns on). ( The flashlight goes out).

I: Hey, I'd like to ask you something, Are you mind.

P: (Gives a groan).

I: I'll take that like a yes.

(The flashlight turns on). (The flashlight goes out).

I: ¿How much do you know about your family?

P: What is the question?

I: (Gives a smile with a laugh). Look at the paintings you light up. (Look at the face of Pacifica).

P: (The flashlight turns on). (His face shows a mixture of fear and surprise.)

I: ¿And well? ¿What you think?

P: What? (She speaks stuttering but understanding himself). But-t Wh-what is all this?

I: It is the legacy of your family and your life.

P: (She says it annoying and seeing it but not moving from where she is). That is not the legacy of my family! My family helped the town!

I: (mocking tone). ¿Do you really believe that?

P: ¡Yes! ¡My family has always helped the people!

I: Of course. As the woodcutter.

P: My family was not to fault, he had an accident.

I: An accident that would not have happened. If you had kept your promise.

P: Shut up!

I: (he stands up from where it was and putting herself in the middle of one of the pictures and Pacifica). Or already, how they lied to the indians! (Pointing to the picture).

P: Shut up! (Screams loudly).

I: Or, like you. who deceived that child and how you humiliate everyone else! (It raises more the voice excelling of the voice of Pacifica).

P: I'm not like that! (She closes her eyes and covers her ears without letting go of the flashlight.) Shut up! Shut up! (She shouts loudly and listens in despair).

I: You're just like your parents!

P: I'm not like them! (Screams loudly and throws the flashlight towards him).

I: (It turns into smoke, as it passes the lantern over him and breaks the picture of one of his peaceful great-grandparents with the indian).

P: (She says it in a low voice). No, I'm not like them. (She breaks into tears, standing in fetal form hiding his face on his knees.)

I: (The voice listed distorted). Show it. If you're not like your parents.

(A few steps are heard).

D: (he brushes the pieces of paint apart and stops at the threshold). Pacifica, Are you fine.

P: You were right, Dipper. I'm the worst.

D: (Walk to where she is and sit down next to she).

P: (He clutched his legs tightly and plunged his face deeper into him legs).

D: (he is observing it for a few seconds to Pacifica and then to the ground). (He pounces and gives she a hug). Pacifica. (Keep silence for a short time). I don't think you're like your parents.

P: (He says it between tears). ¿How do you know?

D: Because you are repentant of what you did wrong, not like your parents.

P: (stops crying and shaking his head, see a Dipper). Thank you, Dipper.

D: You're welcome. (Gives a smile with a little blush).

(It was heard in the background that the music stops with a long and peaceful chord, followed by applause of the guests and the stop of the rain)

 _Storyteller_

 _Although it seemed that this night ended badly for Pacifica. underwent a great change. But the doubt continues, that will come in the future._ _And if this new brotherhood will continue._

* * *

 **Well, let me introduce myself. As you have just seen i like to write the history of the northwest family. I find it very interesting because with only one episode they showed us some to mention Preston, Priscilla and Pacifica; that I love.**

 **The next story will be called mannequin. If you want me to translate any of my stories, you just have to tell me in the comments.**


End file.
